


The Jealousy Syndrome

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Agent Elle has been spending more time with a new recruit. Agent X isn't sure he likes it.
Relationships: Agent X /Laurel Weaver | Agent Elle (Men in Black)
Kudos: 4





	The Jealousy Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Was going through my hard drive and found this, figured I might as well (re?) upload as this fandom is just sad. Legitimately, where is the content?  
> Anyway, this isn't great, but definitely not the worst. I kinda wanted to rewrite it/add to it but I had no real ideas on how to exactly improve it.  
> Enjoy!

The problem with humans was that they were so confusing. If only their communication skills were better, X wouldn’t have so many issues. Really. The alien agent was tired of constantly having to guess what the others mean. They were so unclear! And it was exhausting. This was such a hassle. Like the fact that it’s been approximately twenty minutes and Elle… well… Elle just walked into the garage, heels clicking against the concrete, echoing through the entire room. It is once the Jee’dangian hears the sound that he snaps out of his rumination, halting the train of thoughts short and looking onwards to the approaching figure. He stands from where he was leaning against the SUV, uncrossing his arms and glaring.

“Why weren’t you answering your communicator!?” X inquires, annoyed and rightfully so given the time he was waiting here. Longer than an alien of his kind had the patience and it surely wasn’t painting a pretty picture about humans to him. Then again, he never had a pretty picture of them. The alien’s human suit was now frowning. Elle rolled her eyes and got to her side of the car, knowing it was her partner’s turn to drive.

“I met up with agent F for breakfast, I told you I was going to do that and that I might be late, yesterday… I see you didn’t listen, which is odd given the size of your ears.”

X flusters, mumbling under his nose, before gritting his teeth and walking to the driver’s side and getting in. The human does the same for her behalf. He didn’t like this. As of late Elle had started hanging out with the new rookie agent… what a mess. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, shopping, and so on, and so on. For whatever misguided feelings X was harboring, this was not a positive sign for them.

“You two are friends?” X then asks, starting the car and putting on his best pretense of not caring much and that this is meant to be a casual conversation. It wasn’t working on Elle. Not by much.

“Not exactly… we just talk and all…” X could breathe easier at that. The large vehicle drove out of the headquarters and headed to the street, making its way in the closest thing to sensible human driving X could manage.

“I see…” He replies, glancing into the rearview mirror for a split second to have his eyes caught by Elle. He averts them in a rush; continue down the route, heading straight to where their surveillance was assigned.

* * *

“Sorry, I’m late again.” The blonde says, sitting down at her desk and shuffling through the papers on it and arranging them in a more sensible matter.

“It shouldn’t have taken you this long to get here. Let me guess, agent F again, isn’t it?”

“Bingo.” Elle absently answers as she begins to type at her computer, filling a report on the latest issue. It takes several minutes of quiet before she chooses to speak up again. To X’s misfortune, he was sipping on his bottle of Crank. “Hey, do you want to go on a double date with me and agent F—“

“A what!?” This was bad news. Very bad news. X didn’t feel shooting up from his spot.

“A… double date? I mean, if that’s a no then I can just ask Jay—“

“Don’t be ridiculous, why would I want to spend more time with you than need be!” X protest, stressing more than need be. This was bad… he thought when she said they weren’t friends meant she was simply mentoring the poor bastard, turns out they’re dating now? This was far from good.

“Aw, thanks, partner.” Elle doesn’t hide her frustration at his sudden outburst, but it only manages to catch the alien off guard. “Well, I’m sure Jay will be more than happy to go with me.” There’s a slight venomous bite behind her words.

“Wait a second!” X then says, dropping back to his seat. “Go with you?”

“Yeah?” Elle raises a brow, before huffing and turning to face her desktop again. “F is too panicky about his ‘oh so secret’ relationship with C… so C thought I’d be a good idea to make him calm down with a double date, feel like they’re not the only ones together out here.” She says, casually, before turning back with a death glare to X. “Don’t you dare tell Zed, though. Not unless you want to say goodbye to the gift of hearing.”

If it weren’t for the human suit, one could easily notice X’s skin pale. And it wasn’t because of the threat… it was because a perfectly good chance was, well, missed.

* * *

Another day spent typing away a report at the MIB computers, another day busying themselves with works. X was about to forget his own failure when Elle suddenly stood from the desk. A few hours too early.

"Where are you going?"

"Date with Jay and all..." She says as she cleans up the desk a little. "I can't tell if you don't listen or if you have a fishy memory." With that, the human agent makes her way towards the door.

"Oh please, you're gonna have a horrible time regardless." X snaps.

"Huh?" Elle stops and turns back to face the other before grinning and taking some calculated steps towards her partner. “Are you jealous?” She asks, straight forward as she ever was. Teasing in her tone.

“What? No! Why should I be?” The Jee’dangian panics. Sure he wanted to bite back but this... backfired.

“I think you got some weird crush on me, cowboy.” She says, smirking as she pokes at his chest. His heartbeat picks up, severely. He had to defuse this situation.

"No. Don't be ridiculous." Well, that was a poor attempt.

"Really?" Elle says, plotting. It takes a second for Elle as she thinks not moving her finger away from the other's chest... before resting her palm against it instead and moving in closer. "If that's so... then you wouldn't have much of a problem to, let's say, kiss me."

X didn't think this through as well as his partner had. Instead, his main thought was more along the lines of saving his neck. He dips down, pressing his human suit lips to her very much real ones. The contact is electrifying, sending a surprised shiver across him. His eyes shut and he comes to find he would rather spend entirety like this. But he finds the strength and pulls away.

Ellie laughs as soon as he moves several inches further from her. He opens his eyes instantly to that. It's a pleasant sound but not one he was expecting.

"Huh?"

"God, X... reverse psychology. If you didn't have feelings for me maybe you wouldn't have jumped at the opportunity?" She smirks up at him, leaning in just enough to face his sudden mortified expression.

"You... tricked me?"

"I'll call and tell Jay, I'm sure you'd rather go with me now." With that Elle turned around and got back to the door. There she paused again, turning to smirk as she spoke looking at him over her shoulder. "You know, it's kind of cute." With that, she continued on her way.

Leaving X sitting standing, unsure how it played out like this. Maybe he wasn't the only one with secrets here?


End file.
